Alice Wellington
|latest = }} Alice Wellington is the mother of Mary Wellington and Elizabeth Dunn, two of serial killer Phillip Stroh's victims. History Alice lived in Chagrin Falls, Ohio with her husband and two children, Mary and Elizabeth. Through church, Alice knew Jim Bechtal, his wife Gwendolyn and his stepson Phillip Stroh. In 1985, Mary was abducted, raped and murdered by Phillip. Phillip apparently took advantage of the fact that Alice didn't show up to pick up Mary to attack her according to his story to his mother. Mary's disappearance remained unsolved and Alice and her family searched for Mary with no luck for the next four years before they gave up. Even though her parents lost hope, Elizabeth continued searching for her missing sister, but was funded by Gwendolyn to go to college and get a good life as a successful way of bribing Elizabeth into discontinuing the search. Over the next thirty years, Elizabeth married a man named Aaron Dunn and gave Alice grandchildren. Alice was close with her grandchildren with Aaron setting it up so that Alice could FaceTime them even after Aaron and Elizabeth divorced. Elizabeth eventually died in a car accident, but was in reality murdered by Phillip Stroh. In 2017, Mary's disappearance was reopened when Gwendolyn Stroh mentioned Mary's name to the LAPD. With the help of Doctor Joe Bowman, the LAPD got the story of the night of Mary's murder from Gwendolyn, including where Gwendolyn and Phillip had hidden Mary's body. Detective Julio Sanchez was able to use Gwendolyn's story to identify the house Mary was buried under and contacted the Chagrin Falls PD. Using the information, the Chagrin Falls PD were able to recover Mary's body and return it to her family. Days after her daughter's body was recovered, Alice was contacted via FaceTime by Rusty Beck who had connected the murder of Elizabeth to Mary's murder after being informed of it by Lieutenants Andy Flynn and Michael Tao. After learning that Rusty was from LA, Alice asked if the man who killed Mary was in Los Angeles which was where the police had told her they had gotten the information about Mary's body. Rusty asked Alice about Gwendolyn Stroh and Alice explained how her family knew the Bechtals from church. Alice went on to explain how Gwendolyn had been so kind as to pay for Elizabeth's college education to get Elizabeth back on track when she was focused on finding Mary and continued to send Elizabeth money right up until before Elizabeth died. Alice broke down in tears over her losses, earning Rusty's sincere sympathy and condolences due to his own recent loss. Growing more emotional, Alice told Rusty that it was very kind of the LAPD to help bring Mary home and she thanked Rusty for their help before ending the call. Based on Alice's story, Rusty and the LAPD were able to put together the fact that Gwendolyn Stroh was bribing her son's victims to keep quiet and that it was those people that Phillip Stroh was targeting now. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 6 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6